Tepar
by Leila Zen
Summary: Semua ini gara-gara Mewtwo. Green babak belur dan Red terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya. Pokemon Origins, SHOUNEN-AI/BL, Originalshipping, warning inside, DLDR!


**Tepar**

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon Origins punya Itsuro Kawasaki dan rekan-rekannya. Kalau punya Leila, nanti status antara Green sama Red bukan rival lagi, tapi.. Ah, sudahlah.

 **Pairing** : Green x Red aka Originalshipping

 **Warning** : SHOUNEN-AI, gaje, garing, typo, cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Jangan nyesel ya.**

 **'Cause I've warn you, Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur Kanto region. Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerangi keseluruh kota kecil, Pallet Town. Bisaanya orang-orang akan memulai harinya pagi ini. Namun tidak dengan Red. Kenapa? Sang Kanto Champion terserang demam hari ini, karena itu sekarang ia masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya pagi ini. Ibunya terduduk disamping ranjangnya sambil mengompres kening anak lelakinya dengan saputangan handuk yang dibasahi air dingin. Red menggigil pelan begitu merasakan dinginnya handuk menyentuh dahinya yang panas.

"I-Ibu..?" Red memanggil ibunya dengan suara lemah.

"Ya?" respon sang ibu.

"Apa ibu sudah memberitahu prof. Okido.. Kalau aku tidak jadi datang ke lab hari ini?..."

"Sudah kok. Dia bilang soal pembicaraan tentang Mew bisa ditunda saat kau sudah sembuh. Tenang saja." jawab ibunya lembut.

"...T-Terima kasih, bu..."

Red hanya bisa merutuki dirinya saat ini. Bisa-bisanya dirinya sakit hari ini. Kemungkinan besar, ini disebabkan pertarungannya dengan Mewtwo kemarin. Ingat saat dimana Charizard menimpa tubuhnya, dan saat dia tercebur bersama Charizard kedalam danau kecil dalam gua? Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan dirinya tepar hari ini.

"Ibu buatkan sarapan dulu untukmu, ya. Tunggu sebentar."

Sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya Red untuk membuatkan sarapan. Ia tahu Red harus mengisi perutnya dulu sebelum minum obat penurun demam. Red mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya, cuaca sangat cerah diluar sana. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sosok Green, rivalnya, terlintas didalam lamunannya. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang bernasib sama dengan Green setelah melawan Mewtwo sekarang. Hanya saja, tangan kirinya tidak patah, dan wajahnya tidak babak belur seperti Green.

"Tok-tok! Sarapan siap, Red!"

Red mendengar suara dibalik pintu kamarnya. Tapi sumpah, suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suara Ibunya. Red segera mengetahui sosok dibalik pintu kamarnya setelah sosok itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku masuk ya!" anak berambut coklat itu...!

"G-Green?..."

Kenapa malah dia yang datang? Green terlihat masih berbalut dengan perban, ia juga masih mengais tangan kirinya yang patah. Sang rival menghampiri Red sambil tangan kanannya membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada satu strip obat penurun demam, segelas air, dan semangkuk bubur hangat. Green lalu terduduk disamping ranjang Red.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" tanya Red lemah.

"Menengokmu. Sekalian aku mengambil alih tugas ibumu untuk merawatmu!"

"Padahal keadaanmu masih seperti mumi begini. Harusnya kau juga istirahat dirumahmu, Green!..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri ini! Kau sakit apa?"

"Hanya sedikit meriang..."

"Meriang? Aku meriang~ Aku meriang~ Aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang~" Green tiba-tiba bernyanyi.

Red hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pasti kepalanya pernah terbentur keras sekali saat melawan Mewtwo sampai dia bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

"Coba saja kalau kau menuruti kata-kataku waktu itu. Kau pasti tidak akan tepar seperti sekarang!" kata Green sambil kembali membasahi kompres Red.

"Kalau aku mengikuti kata-katamu waktu itu... Data pokemon-ku pasti tidak akan mencapai 150 sekarang..."

"Hoo.. Mau sombong dihadapanku? Kalau saja pokedex-ku tidak hancur, pasti jumlah data pokemonku juga sampai 150. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Mew jatuh ke tanganmu!" Green kembali meletakkan saputangan handuk basahnya di dahi Red.

Red terdiam, namun tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena panas tubuhnya, melainkan karena Green yang mengusap-ngusap rambut coklatnya.

"Heeh! Semua ini gara-gara Mewtwo! Aku jadi babak belur dan kau jadi tepar begini.. Hei, sepertinya yang barusan mirip sebuah lirik lagu! Ehem.. Gara-gara Mewtwo~ Aku jadi babak belur~... Gara-gara Mewtwo~ Kamu jadi kena meriang~..."

Mendengar Green yang memparodikan lagu orang lain, membuat Red kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Areceus! Mending kalau suaranya bagus! Lah ini suaranya malah bikin kepala tambah sakit rasanya!

"Oh, iya! Hampir lupa! Kau belum sarapan kan Red? Ibumu barusan membuatkan bubur." kata Green sambil menyendokkan bubur dimangkuk yang ia bawa tadi.

"Nah, ayo buka mulutmu Red! Aaa..." Green mengarahkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulut Red.

Red memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Green! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu, coba kau bangun!"

"E-Ergh...!" Red mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, seketika itu juga, kepalanya langsung terasa sakit, membuatnya kembali membaringkan dirinya.

"Tidak bisa kan? Sudahlah jangan bandel! Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa.."

"Aaa..!" Mematuhi Green, Red pun membuka mulutnya.

Namun bukannya masuk ke mulut Red, sendok itu malah berbalik masuk ke mulut Green.

"Hei!.. "

"Oops.. Sepertinya kereta salah masuk terowongan! Hehehe.. Nih, aku ambil lagi ya.. Kereta dataang! Tuut tuut..!" Green mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Red lagi, namun sang Champion kembali menolak.

"Tidak mau! Itu bekas mulutmu!"

"Oh, ayolah! Masa mau makan saja kita harus debat dulu! Kau tidak akan kena rabies setelah makan lewat sendok bekas makanku, Red!"

"T-Tapi.. Itu kan..."

"Aku melakukan ini karena siapa tahu, kamu akan menuruti kata-kataku setelah makan lewat sendok bekas makanku. Ayolah, Red! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan rivalmu ini merawatmu? Sekarang aku sedang baik padamu lho. Ayo buka mulutmu."

Mau tidak mau, Red pun memakan bubur yang disuapi Green. Melihat dari senyuman jahil yang terbentuk dari bibir rivalnya, Red tahu kalau Green sengaja melakukan ini.

"Hahaha! Arceus! Kau terlihat seperti bayi kecil, Red! Menggemaskan sekali~! Hahahaha!"

Mendengar sang rival menertawakannya, Red hanya kembali memajukan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa dia harus datang kesini sih? Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, namun Green masih belum pulang. Cucu prof. Okido itu masih menunggui rivalnya yang sedang sakit sambil iseng-iseng mengotak-ngatik pokedex milik Red, sambil sesekali membasahi kompres Red. Sedangkan sang empunya pokedex terlihat sedang tertidur pulas setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum obatnya tadi. Yah, meskipun hanya menggunakan satu tangan, sepertinya Green bisa merawat Red dengan sangat baik. Namun, Green dibuat cemas saat melihat wajah Red dipenuhi keringat dingin, dan nafasnya terlihat berat.

"U-Uhhh…"

"Oi, ada apa Red?" tanya Green.

"T-Tidak ada… Hanya merasa seperti… Terkena serangan Flamethower Charizard… Panas sekali…"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berbaring. Berbaring hanya akan membuat punggungmu jadi semakin panas. Coba kau duduk dulu. Siapa tahu kalau sudah makan, kau bisa kuat duduk."

Green membantu Red untuk bangun dengan mengangkat punggungnya. Red hampir terbaring kembali ke tempat tidur, tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh bahu kanannya Green.

"Whoops! Oleng ya? Hampir saja!" kata Green sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Red.

Terlihat tangan kanan sang rival mendekap Red sambil mengusap-ngusap, uhh.. mungkin lebih tepatnya mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat Red. Dan tanpa sadar, wajah Red kembali memerah dibuatnya. Sedikit memalukan juga rasanya kalau dipeluk oleh seorang rival. Red merasa tidak berdaya.

"G-Green…" Red terlihat ingin melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Green, namun apa daya. Tenaga lenyap saat demam menyerangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kau bersandar saja padaku kalau tidak kuat duduk. Dengan duduk begini, jadi tidak terlalu panas kan?" Green tersenyum pada rival yang sedang didekapnya itu.

Red menundukkan kepalanya. Tak biasanya Green tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Yang barusan itu, terlihat seperti senyuman hangat yang tulus. Bukan senyuman sinis, atau senyuman puas seorang rival karena berhasil menyaingi dirinya. Sedikit mengejutkan juga rasanya kalau Green jadi se-perhatian ini pada Red. Biasanya yang ia pedulikan hanyalah cara supaya bias mengalahkan Red. Tanpa berpikir lagi, akhirnya Red pun mengistirahatkan kepalanya tepat didada sang rival.

"Bertahanlah, Kanto Champion." Ucap Green kembali mengusap-ngusap rambut Red.

"Kupastikan kau sakit hanya untuk hari ini saja. GPL, Red!" lanjutnya sambil mendaratkan kecupan tepat di dahi Red.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaahh!

Originalshipping! Yay! xD

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Pokemon Origins episode 4, dimana si Green babak belur abis ngelawan Mewtwo. Anggap aja peristiwa yang terjadi di fic ini terjadi setelah Red berhasilenangkap Mewtwo, dan sebelum scence dimana Red makan malam sama Green dan Prof. Okido pada episode 4.

Ada yang tahu lagu yang diparodiin sama Green tadi lagu punya siapa aja? Yang jelas itu lagu dangdut Indonesia. x3

Biasanya kan kalau based dari game Red selalu digambarkan dingin, cuek, dan agak polos juga. Berhubung fic-nya based dari anime Pokemon Origins, makanya Red jadi berekspresi disini. Tapi mau Red yang dari mana juga, Red tetep keliatan imut and cocok jadi uke-nya Green! xD /dihajarfansspecialshipping

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca. May Arceus bless you. (?) Mohon dimaklumi untuk segala kekurangannya yah.

Smell 'ya later! :p /ngikutingreen

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

.

.

.

.

PLAKK!

"Aww!"

Green meringgis kesakitan begitu Red tiba-tiba menampar tangan kirinya yang patah. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung. Sudah baik diizinkan untuk bersandar, tapi malah menampar.

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa?! Dasar bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

"Bodoh!.. Seenaknya saja main cium jidat orang!.. Mentang-mentang aku sedang sakit!..." gerutu Red meski dengan suara lemah.

"Lagipula, apa maksudmu berkata 'GPL' padaku?!..."

Green menangkat sebelah alisnya. ".. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Bukannya hal yang harus kau katakan pada orang sakit itu 'GPL'?"

Red menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri.

"Itu GWS, Green!... GWS! Bukan GPL!..."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
